She was His Lady
by AwkwardPause
Summary: What if Lindsay didn't want to break up with Nick in "We've Got Spirit"? What if Mrs.Weir just needed to mind her own business?


**Note:** I just finished watch _Freaks and Geeks_ and absolutely fell in love with it and the greatness that was Nick Andopolis especially how happy he was when he was with Lindsay. I decided that they need to be together, so this is what I think should have happened in the episode _We've Got Spirit_. Please let me know what you think. We need more Freaks and Geeks fanfics!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Freaks and Geeks and do not claim to. It belongs to its respective owner.

* * *

Lindsay wanted to break up with him? She told her mom that she already DID break up with him? She was overwhelmed, she needed space? Nick was in disbelief, shock even. He and Lindsay were getting along great, he was really happy with her, he loved her so much. Now she wanted to end things; this was something Nick just couldn't grasp the concept of.

He ran off into an obscure corner of a hallway for some thinking time.

* * *

Nick was pacing around, trying to figure out what to do about the whole situation. _I need to break up with her,_ he thought,_ I can't be humiliated like this. If she wants to break up, then we'll break up._

"Hey, Nick." Lindsay Weir, heartbreaker, had just appeared from around the corner.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Well... I was looking all over for you," Lindsay said quickly, but calmly.

"Listen," Nick interrupted, "I..uh, I've been thinking a lot." He took a breath, "I like you. A lot." She smiled meekly at this, "but we've been spending so much time together, ya know?" Her smile fell.

"And I.. uh.. I can't... I haven't been hanging out with my friends, and I..uh.. I haven't been spending time on my drumming at all. And so... I sorta thought that you and me should take a break for a little while." He said the last part, refusing to look at her, not seeing the incredibly hurt expression on her face. "What do you think of that idea?"

When Nick finally turned his head to look at Lindsay, he could see the pools of tears she was forcibly holding back. She took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, "I know my mother talked to you, Nick." She looked up at him, tears on the verge of spilling over her eyelids.

"Ya," Nick responded, "She told me what you said, about being overwhelmed and needing space." He hung his head a little, knowing he shouldn't admit this if he was the one breaking up with her, claiming the same reasons, as fake as they may be.

"Well I was, Nick, I was overwhelmed, you were so attached and into this whole thing," She said, finally letting out a little sob, then immediately wiping away tears to try and look composed, "but then you told me why you were so into this, you told me about your insecurities with Heidi and everything. Then everything I was feeling before, just went away."

"Really?" He asked, not too sure if she was trying to say, what he thought she was trying to say. "So you don't want to break up, or you do want to break up?"

"NO!" She shouted, striding up to him and smacking him on the arm, lightly of course, "I don't want to break up! You can't listen to anything my mother says. I tell her one thing about my life and then she runs off and gets involved like this. GOD! She just ruins EVERYTHING!"

"So, you don't want to break up?" Nick clarified, a little smile popping up on his face.

"No! I don't!" Lindsay exclaimed, grabbing onto his upper arms and shaking him a bit.

"Oh thank God," Nick sighed with relief, "neither do I."

"Well, good. Cause we're not breaking up," Lindsay said cheekily, smiling at him, "Do you want to get out of here and go do something actually interesting?"

"We could go back to my place and I can sing for you again," Nick suggested.

Lindsay let out a laugh, "No," she said firmly before stretching a hand up to the back of his neck and yanking him down a bit.

Nick had a small look of surprise on his face before Lindsay gave him a slow kiss, then he simply smiled and kissed her back.

She was his lady.


End file.
